<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath of Fear by OliveTheClimber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780099">The Aftermath of Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber'>OliveTheClimber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Grom Aftermath, Post-Enchanting Grom Fright, only angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grom is over. Amity looks out at the moon. She regrets. And sighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath of Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just saw Grom, and needed to write some short form angst because I'm literally feral. Don't read unless you've seen Enchanting Grom Fright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. The near silence only broken by the sounds of anxious breathing.</p><p>It was dark. The shadows were cast away only by the window, the light of the moon shining down into her room.</p><p>Amity was tired. Grom had been better than she initially expected. She felt more accepted than ever by Luz and her friends. But… she also felt unaccepted by herself. The letter… why didn’t she send the letter?!</p><p>Her anxiety spiked, and her breathing became more labor intensive. She rejected everyone in the past. It was for the best, after all. Amity thought of their magical dance together, and the anxiety-ridden pit in her stomach mixed with butterflies. Why didn’t she send it?</p><p>Luz’s hair looked wonderful. And even her strange outfit had brought a smile to her face. So why? Why was she so afraid? Luz would never reject her… But what if she did? Maybe it was her own cowardice, the same kind that made her leave Willow so long ago.</p><p>Luz was here though. But for how long…? Luz’s fear was her mom? Had she messed up? Was this the only moment she could confess to Luz how she felt? The anxiety took over again. She felt as though she might cry. The night had been so fun. Why did she feel like this? Why did she feel like everything she had might end right then and there?</p><p>Labored breaths became more and more broken. And the floodgates failed her. Why didn’t she send the letter? Rejection is horrible. But even more horrible is Luz’s rejection. Even when Luz offered to be her fearless champion. To save her from having to confront her fear. Embarrassment might have felt better than whatever she was experiencing right now.</p><p>Would she ever be able to tell Luz? She didn’t want these feelings to be like this. The Blight wanted so much more. She never asked for much, did she? She did everything her parents told her to do, casting away her own wants for theirs. So why? Why couldn’t she do this one thing? Why couldn’t she trust in herself? Why… couldn’t she trust in Luz? Not knowing was maybe even worse than flat out rejection.</p><p>She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes clear of any stray tears. She held the box holding her tiara closer. Maybe she could find the strength soon. Maybe she could work up and tell Luz how she felt. Maybe then Luz wouldn’t go. The sounds of Amity crying were starting to get louder, but not loud enough to alert anyone else. Her box was clutched even closer now.</p><p>Even if she had failed herself, maybe she could have hope. But the opportune time had passed. Grom was handed to her on a silver platter and she messed up! All because she had no confidence in herself, and that lack of lead to wavering faith in Luz. She knows Luz would never do anything that cruel…</p><p>Her sobs broke a bit. She opened up the box again, to look within at its contents.</p><p>“At least… we’ll always be Grom Queens together, r-right?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>